


Of Angels and Dragons

by Sannah



Series: Dragon Riders [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Seraphina - Rachel Hartman, The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, All types of Elves, Angel Wings, Angels, Dragon Riders, Dragons, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Goblins, Good Lucius Malfoy, Grey Harry, Molly Weasley Bashing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Powerful Harry, Ron Weasley Bashing, Somewhat Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), creature appreciation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sannah/pseuds/Sannah
Summary: During the summer he gets his Hogwarts letter, Harry stumbles across a shiny gold rock while running from Dudley and his gang. Fascinated with it, he picks the rock up and takes it home. Soon after, Harry finds out that it's actually a dragon's egg when it hatches into a rod gold baby dragon. The baby dragon immediately leaves a white mark called a gedwëy ignasia on the boy's hand, marking him as a dragon rider. Than, on his eleventh birthday, Harry gets a strange visitor. He meets the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall nee McGraw, who's there to give Harry his letter.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized dialogue is from the first Harry Potter book. That does not go to me, but to J.K. Rowling.

   The sun is rising on the early morning of November 1st in 1981 as a brown tabby cat strides down the sidewalk of one Private Drive in Little Whinging. It’s tail swings rather leisurely behind it, curled at the top. The people there pays the cat no attention, believing it's just a normal cat walking by. How that is not so.

   Settled directly between the shoulder blades of the cat are two dark brown, nearly black wings. The feathers are neatly groomed, the wings they’re connected to lying comfortably on the patterned fur underneath them. Surrounding the cat's eyes are the markings of what seems like a pair of squared glasses, the eyes a dark blue in color.

   The cat is better known as Professor Minerva McGonagall nee McGraw, the deputy headmistress, head of Gryffindor, and Transfiguration teacher of Hogwarts, the United Kingdom’s only school of witchcraft and wizardry (or Minnie, to a select close few). To every witch and wizard of the world, she's just a nicely aging half blood witch, wingless and completely normal. To an entire realm of people, she's known as an angel and true mate of one of the princes of the angel kingdom.

   Minerva quietly strides over to the low bearing garden wall of 4 Private Drive and jumps onto it, promptly sitting down where she stands. Her tail curls around her feet as she straightens up, eyes staring at the front door of the house, pupils narrowing to vertical slits.

९༨९༨९༨९

   Several hours have already passed since she had taken her post on the small wall, and the three inhabitants of the house has been spotted at least once. Vernon Dursley, a whale of a man, had tried to shoo her away that morning as he left for work. Petunia Dursley nee Evans, the man's wife that closely resembles that of a gangly stick, had barely spared the cat a second glance as she headed over to the neighbor’s and back with their son. And finally, Dudley Dursley, a rather large one year old that swings his fists widely around in the air and hitting his mother in the process, screaming his head off every few minutes.

   Beside her, laying on the ground is a large and grim-like dark grey dog, who had joined her close to an hour ago, a soft snoring sound filling the air as he lays in the sun. Like Minerva’s smaller cat form, the dog has two large wings (though a dotted grey in color) attached to its back between the large shoulder blades, both partially spread out around the large, twitching form. It's a well known fact among the wizarding world that he's a prince among angel kind, Samael McGonagall is also one of the new Mythical Courts teachers at Hogwarts along with being an ambassador for his kingdom. It was also noted that he took an interest in a certain deputy headmistress roughly thirty years back. The other teachers and all of the students were snickering when he finally got the nerve to ask her to date him twenty years ago. They had gotten engaged five years after that and tied had finally tied the knot the year after his proposal.

   A small smile crosses the tabby’s face as she spares a glance at her partner, the car of the older male Dursley pulling into the parking space, the man's face a purple color as he stares at the low wall. Minerva narrows her eyes at the state he’s in, leveling a small glare towards the fat man. Dursley huffs, getting out of his car and slamming the door close before heading towards the front door. As he stomps pass, Dursley tries to shoo what he sees as a cat away a second time. Unfortunately for him, his stomping woke up Samael, who starts to growl as soon as he sees the giant whale near him and his ‘better half.’

   Dursley backs away quickly, fear crossing his fat features. He rushed to the front door, quickly unlocking it and slamming it close behind him. Samael huffs in amusement at the human’s reaction, leaning his head against his paws. Minerva generally likes a paw, rubbing it against her head with an ear flick. This might take a while.

९༨९༨९༨९

   The setting sun was a welcome relief by the McGonagall couple, though it was soon trounced upon by a familiar face to the angelic pair. The aged face of Albus to-many-middle-names Dumbledore appears at the end of the drive, something similar to a silver cigarette lighter soon appearing in his wrinkled hands. The older of the pair frowns in confusion as the cap is flipped open, the nearest light to the human going out with a single motion. Unlike her husband, Minerva immediately knows what it is: a deluminator.

   With all of the lights now out, the old man heads down the drive with two pairs of eyes watching him. He stops in front of Number 4, settling down on the low wall without sparing either animal a glance. He doesn’t spare the cat a glance before speaking to it.

_“Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall.”_ He turns to smile at the tabby, but it wasn’t sitting there anymore. Instead, he’s smiling as a stern-looking woman with glasses that are the same shape of the markings surrounding the cat’s eyes. Like him she was also wearing clothes like the old human, though emerald in color, black hair pulled back into a bun.

_“How did you know it was me?”_ she asks.

_“My dear professor, I’ve never seen a cat sit so stiffly.”_

_“You’d be stiff if you’d been sitting on a brick wall all day,”_ Minerva states.

_“All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here.”_

_“Oh yes, everyone’s celebrating, all right,”_ she mutters impatiently. _“You’d think they’d be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something’s going on. It was on their news.”_ She jerks her head towards the living room window of the Dursley’s house. _“I heard it. Flocks of owls… shooting stars… Well, they’re not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense.”_

_“You can’t blame them,”_ Dumbledore tells her gently. _We’ve had precious little to celebrate for eleven years.”_

_"I know that, nut that’s no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."_ She throws a sharp glance towards her companion, for a hint of his thoughts, but sees nothing. Not seeing anything, her gaze turns to the canine beside them. _“A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?”_

_“It certainly seems so,”_ Dumbledore says. _“Would you care for a lemon drop?”_

_“No, thank you,”_ Minerva coldly responds, thinking that this wasn’t the moment for lemon drops. _“As I sat, even if You-Know-Who has gone-”_

_“My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this ‘You-Know-Who’ nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort.”_

   “Better yet, why not his birth name: Tom?” a male voice asks, preventing Minerva from having to fake a flinch.

   Standing next to the pair, right where the dog had lain, a winged man sternly watches the human’s face for any hint of a reaction. His hair is curly and shoulder length, the color the same dark grey as the dog’s fur. The wings are curled around his back, dotted grey feathers shuffling in the cold air.

   Dumbledore gaps up at him, shocked to see him there. “Ambassador?” The old man asks, eyes wide as the usually every present twinkle disappears. Samael nods, stepping forward as his grey eyes meets head on with the human’s, flicking away the probe he feels on his mental shields.

   “That is his birth name, is it not? Tom?” Dumbledore nods, closing his mouth. He looks away from the swirling grey, eyes going to the house behind them.

   Samael sighs, shaking his head as he turns away and towards Minerva. “I’m sorry, honey, but I have to go. My aunt called and she needs some help.” Minerva nods, lightly brushing a hand across the wing that reaches out to her. With a have of his hand, a rip in the air next to him appears. Stepping through it, he gives the woman a small smile before disappearing into the blackness as the rip closes.

_Good riddance_ , Dumbledore thinks as he leaves, turning to Minerva. With her back turned, he pulls out his wand, pointing it towards the woman. If she’s not in the way, his plans for young Harry can easily be done.


	2. Chapter One

   A small boy quickly squeezes his way through a hole in the brick wall, leaving his pursuers behind with the move. The largest and heaviest of the group yells out an anger, the sound of a meaty hand hitting the wall filling the air. Without a second glance back, the boy’s feet takes him farther away from the park and its inhabitants.

   The boy is one Harold ‘Harry’ James Potter, heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, though he was never told that. Unlike the heirs of the other Houses of the Wizarding World, Harry grew up with Muggles, who hate anything that has to do with magic, even him.

   Far behind him, Harry can still hear the sound of his cousin (a fat walrus that his ‘relatives’ call Dudley) yelling in anger. Harry sighs in relief as the sound becomes fainter, knowing that the group won’t be following him. Slowing down into a fast and easy paced walk, Harry looks around at the area he’s now in.

  Almost stopping, the ten year old frowns in confusion. He’s in a… forest? The large trees reach high above him, branches blocking out the sky and sunlight. Birds flitter between the leaves, their tweeting loud and filling the air. Harry stops short when some kind of animal runs across his feet, yelping in shock and fear.

   No one ever told him there was a nearby forest, though it’s not much of one. The park is too far from the edge of town to connect to the forest there. It’s more of a small… clove of trees. Rubbing his arms, Harry heads deeper into the trees, looking around in glee and wonder.

_It’s very nice in here,_ he thinks. _Calming, even. Like the world was put on hold._

   He smiles at the thought, randomly choosing a tree root to settle down on. Leaning back against the trunk, he relaxes as the knowledge that he’s completely alone fills him. No Dudley around to hit him, and no Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia to yell at him. It’s basically Heaven on Earth. Curling up, he hums in content, closing his eyes. He’ll come here at every chance he gets.

_Try and find me,_ **_Dudders_** _. I dare you._

   Smiling yet again, Harry jumps up in surprise fills the darkness behind his eyelids somewhere in front of him. Opening his eyes, he looks at the surrounding group of trees in suspicion and fear. What was that light? What caused it? Did his thought bring his long-time bully here?

   Standing, Harry creeps forward and trips over something on the ground, falling onto his hands and knees. Looking at his feet, he soon finds a rock roughly the size of his feet combined laying next to them.

_What a strange rock,_ Harry thinks as he hesitantly pulls it closer. A dark gold in color, the thin white lines make it seem more like a snake’s skin than anything else. It’s hard, like any other rock that he comes across in the Dursley’s garden, but when he taps it, it sounds almost… hollow… on the inside. And it sounds like there is something that responds to his tapping. It also feels… comforting… in a strange way. Like it’s family.

   Shrugging, Harry pulls the rock into his arms and stands up. If he’s quick, he can hide it in his cupboard before the Dursleys notice it. He can study it later when everyone’s sleeping.

९༨९༨९༨९

   Deep in Gringotts, several goblins look up from their paperwork in shock as a ripple wash over them. Their much taller companion, a woman with large wings covered in blue-tinged silver scales, frowns in confusion. With tense wings, she stands up, crystal eyes staring up at the ceiling.

   “You felt that too, didn’t you?” She asks the goblins, glancing at the group. They all glance at each other, silently communicating to each other before they all nod.

   “A Rider has been chosen.” The oldest looking one states, grabbing a nearby bottle after quickly scribbling something on one of the pieces of paperwork in front of him. “Your friend’s missing egg has chosen a Rider! This is something to celebrate!”


	3. Chapter Two

   It’s been a week since Harry had found that rock, and the Dursleys still don’t know! Having stayed up an extra hour or two studying it and going to the library, he concluded that this type of rock hadn’t been found yet. It isn’t in any book he could get his hands on, and he hasn’t found anything similar to it.

   Sighing, Harry taps the rock again. Listening to the strange tapping sound that echoes back to him, he smiles and pulls it closer to his chest. Humming a bit, he flips to his other side, back against the wall as he faces the door. Looking at the rock one last time, he falls asleep.

९༨९༨९༨९

   Harry groans awake as Dudley races down the stairs as best as he can, stopping directly above the cupboard to jump up and down. Wiping away the dust that falls onto his face and head, he looks at the rock only to find shards of it laying next to him.

   He shoots up in his small bed, quickly gathering up as much of the shards as he can.  _ Did they find out about it? How did they manage to break it? I thought it was safe! _

   Mind racing, he flinches when something soft and scaly presses against his hand. Pushing it away, he wipes at the tears on his face before putting on his glasses.  _ Wait? _

   Looking down, something that strongly looks like a winged and golden lizard stares up at him. Harry fights the strong urge to scream as it nudges at his hand again, a small whine filling the air. Pushing away his fear, he quickly starts to try and hush the small creature.

   “Shh, shh, it’s okay.” He murmurs to it, lightly running a finger over the scales on its head. The whining stops as soon as he starts to pet it, the feeling of contentment filling him.

   “Where did you come from, little guy? It’s not safe for you here.” Harry frowns at the winged lizard, jumping when his aunt starts banging on the door.

   Grabbing the blanket, he tosses it over his new roommate. It looks up at him with confusion, and Harry lightly runs his finger over its head again. Smiling at the purr, he pulls away when the creature shoots at his (left) hand. Yelping in shock at the sharp sting, Harry stares down at the white circle thing that is left behind.  _ What the hell? _

   “What’s going on in there, boy?” Aunt Petunia calls out, anger clear in her voice.

   “Nothing, Aunt Petunia! Just pressed against a burn!”

   “Well, hurry up and cook breakfast. No one cares about your burns!”

   He sighs in relief when she walks away, turning back to the scar-giving lizard.  _ Is it even a lizard? Kind of reminds me of a dragon. _ Shrugging, he quickly grabs some nearby gloves and cuts off the fingers. Slipping them on, he give the lizard-possibly-dragon a last pet, pushes the blanket into a tiny nest thing, and slips out the cupboard.

९༨९༨९༨९

   Giving her fellow professor a long look, Minerva finally shakes her head as she breaks eye contact. “So your parents haven’t said  _ anything _ to you, Filius?  _ Nothing _ about that missing egg?”

   “No, nothing. The goblins are talking about a new Rider, though. Why? Should I be more worried about this?” Stepping off of his chair like he’s a king, Hogwarts’ stone floor rises to meet him.  _ Despite being adopted, he’s just as dramatic as the Johnson family that took him in. _

   “Maybe. I’m not really sure. Something changed, and it feels like it involves that egg.” Filius nods in silent agreement, rolling the information over in his mind.

   He’s not connected to the spirit realm like the angels and his sister are, as his magic has a better connection with the earth, but he can tell that something changed. The earth is practically singing with it.


	4. Chapter Three

The    A week has passed since the creature appeared in his tiny cupboard, and Harry had been made to move it from the house. Despite not wanting to, he figured that it would make too much noise and draw the Dursleys to his cupboard. And by the time he had done so, he figured out the creature was some kind of dragon, since it resembled those in the books from the library. Even then, he still doesn’t know why it left a mark on his hand.

   Now, Harry sits on the forest floor, watching the flying lizard flit around among the branches. The book that lays in his lap is left abandoned as he smiles, fascinated by the way the sun shines off golden scales. Despite not wanting too, he tears his eyes away to look back at the book.

   “How about Kayda?” He asks out loud, and the small dragon lets out a sound of irritation. “Why not? I happen to like that name.”

   Several seconds pass before a mass of gold knocks the boy over, a small growl filling the air. The dragon looks down at Harry with clear intelligence, eyes trying to get a message across. Harry stares back, thinking hard before gasping in shock.

   “You’re a boy, aren’t you?” The little creature nods, and Harry groans. “Why didn’t I realize this before? You refused every name that I suggested, and it was obvious as to why.”

   He lightly pushes the dragon off of his chest, picking up the book again. Flipping through its pages, he finds what he’s looking for.

   “How about Gendaec? It roughly means _giver of warmth,_ if it was translated correctly from whatever language it’s from.” With glee, the creature nods in agreement.

   The newly named Gendaec prances around the field, wings spread out as he swats at fallen branches. A strange feeling of contentment fills Harry, and he frowns. _Where is that coming from?_

   Shaking his head, he grabs the book next to him. Studying the creature a bit, Harry flips through the pages, taking another attempt at figuring out what _exactly_ Gendaec is.

९༨९༨९༨९

   In another part of Britain, Neville Longbottom falls through a hole in his favorite greenhouse. Both he and the house elf with him scream out in shock and fear, the elf popping away once it realizes that it couldn’t reach the boy.

   Minutes pass before Neville stops falling, landing on cold and hard stone. Pushing himself onto his knees, he looks around at the place he landed in.

   It’s a cave, large and imposing with sharp rocks jutting out of the ground and ceiling. Several openings lead out of the cave, one or two of them opening to an open and dark sky with the ground far below them. Strange looking rocks arch out of the slightly caved in parts of the cave’s ground, looking more like giant dragons than actual rocks.

   Frowning in thought, Neville steps closer to the nearest rock. Despite the fear that courses through him at the shear _size_  of the thing, he’s curious as to what it might be, and if any plants grow on it. Stepping into the dip, he reaches out a hand and runs it along the rock’s side.

   It doesn’t feel like a rock, that’s for sure, nor does it really _look_ like one. The side looks more like large snake scales, though warm and dry to the touch than what that tiny garden snake had felt like. Cold and slimy, despite the fact that he knows that most snakes are dry. It moves under his hand, going up and down like it's breathing.

 _Maybe the rocks here move._  Neville thinks, moving along the side of the rock without lifting his hand. Walking further down the dip, he realizes that the rock is larger than he first thought, and seems to be getting hotter the longer he’s touching it. Hissing, he stops to look up to see the rock _move._

   The top is the first to move, looking like more rocks lift up out of the main one and quiver a bit as they stretch. On either side, the rock splits into several long parts, both sides getting thinner the farther away they get. The side that’s closest to him actually gets bigger after a certain point, something on it reflecting the little light that he can see by. The reflective part blinks out of view several times before it settles, getting closer to Neville.

 _I can probably lay on the reflective surface and it’ll still be larger than me!_ Comes the thought as he shakenly stares at the definitely-not-a-rock creature. It’s breath warms up the cool air around him, yet Neville still shivers.

 ** _It has been forbidden to bring another with human blood here._** A female voice whispers in Neville’s mind outside of his barely passable Occlumency shields, gentle yet still loud. **_Our king had stated that those Flitwick twins were enough._ **

   The voice had woken others, more rocks shifting and turning into creatures similar to the one in front of Neville. One seems to glow before fire shoots out of it, lighting two large trees that were placed on top of each other in the middle of the cave. The creature’s decision brought more light into the cave, the fire bringing more warmth with it as it brings the creatures into better view.

   Now seeing the creatures, Neville gasps in surprise. Laying before him is a dragon of legend, thought to have gone extinct when the than numerous draconic subspecies were starting to be named and studied from a safe distance.

   Elder dragons were, and most likely still are, the largest and oldest species of the fire breathing reptiles. By far the most intelligent, they lived in flocks of fifty familial dragons, ruled under a single ruler and their mate. Like most subspecies, they have four legs, though instead of one pair of wings, they have two. Three large horns arch out of the head of the dragon before Neville, indicating that this one is female. The males were told to have only two. Long spines make their way down the dragon’s neck and back, the last two on the tail on either side. Most of the spines are retractable and flexible, most of which disappearing from view.

 **_None of us has brought one with their blood here, great one._ ** Another dragon states sleepily and grumpily, this one sounding male. **_We have no need to. Ask the goblins if they have done anything. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going back to sleep._ **

   A dragon some ways away curls up back into their previous position, their breaths evening out. Several others follow the small looking dragon into sleep, the one in front of Neville standing up. Looking up, he backs away in fear at the sight of the sheer _size_ of the reptile. _Why do dragons have to be so large, especially this species?_

 **_Come, hatchling. We must return you home._** The dragon soon leans down, grabbing Neville by the back of his shirt with one of her long teeth as soon as he turns away. Carefully lifting the boy, the dragon heads deeper into the cave and sending Neville squeaking as he swings around. Looking at the ground, Neville’s eyes roll back as he passes out and darkness takes control.


End file.
